The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 2015 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held at the Boston Convention and Exhibition Center from March 28 to April 1, in conjunction with the Experimental Biology convention. ASIP's Annual Meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology. The target audience and subject matter for the meeting are diverse but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. Reflecting the interests of the ASIP membership, the 2015 Annual Meeting contains strong components in neoplasia, stem cells and angiogenesis. Topics include cancer genetics and epigenetics; genotypic and phenotypic diversity of breast carcinomas; lessons from The Cancer Genome Atlas; epithelial cell polarity and cancer; cancer stem cells; liver and lung stem cells; programmed necrosis in cancer therapy; and mechanisms of cancer progression. In addition, two sessions will present advances in imaging techniques for pathological analysis that have direct relevance to the study of cancer. The five- day program comprises symposia, workshops, and lectures by award recipients, as well as abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. It also features two innovative, focused `mini-meetings', one of which is devoted to cutting-edge topics in neoplasia. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the biomedical research community as a whole. These include a session on how to give effective presentations; a workshop on preparing NIH fellowship applications; and a roundtable discussion of the ethics of personalized medicine. ASIP regards promotion of the career development of trainee and young investigators as an extremely important aspect of the Annual Meeting. Accordingly, the meeting provides not only special events designed for their needs but also sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, the Program Committee works hard to ensure diversity among the participants with respect to gender, ethnic/racial group, and stage of career. The sole specific aim of this application is to promote the participation of trainees and junior investigators in the Annual Meeting through expansion of travel award programs and provision of special sessions targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows in pathology, and faculty in the early stages of their careers.